candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 February 2016
02:47 That's not fun 02:47 and it's not chess 02:47 Its honestly fun to me 02:47 you all are making moves 02:47 and I am countering them with precision 02:47 Hi there Bob 02:47 Hey 02:47 So, I figured it would be best if we all met on chat instead. 02:48 Okay, Emma, I would just like to say something. If you don't want to be globalled, could you please calm down? 02:48 Nkechinyer 02:48 I am perfectly calm 02:48 Okay. 02:48 in fact, I am having a good time! 02:48 02:48 how was that a good time? 02:48 This is the most fun I have had on wikia in years 02:48 Nobody likes drama. 02:48 all the countering, the battle that nobody can win, and the mystery of it all 02:48 Its just like a game of chess. 02:49 Especially people that are Admins. 02:49 Hello there you two :) 02:49 Hey Hype 02:49 Hi 02:49 Emma, if you want to not be globalled - please leave us alone and don't threaten us anywhere. 02:49 Hey Hype 02:49 Well 02:49 I have an explanation for it all. 02:49 Yes, here comes another one. 02:49 Go on, 02:50 Well, I think that you guys have gone a little insane over me on a wikipedia 02:50 wiki* 02:50 But go on. 02:50 As you all know, I take promises strongly, (I never really promised that I was michelle) 02:50 But, I found out that a fatality was possibly caused to an account thats not mine 02:50 After taking a look at my block record 02:51 I found out that I was permaed the day before I attempted to apologize.. 02:51 How could that be? 02:51 Well, the main account we are concerned about is when you used the "HHWS END" one. You threatened us there in Russian. 02:51 ^ 02:51 ^ 02:51 Whoa 02:51 you guys actually translated it 02:51 That is SO COOL 02:51 I understand if you wanted to apologize, but you could have done it somewhere else so you wouldn't have "evaded your ban" 02:52 Still 02:52 But it didn't help you @Emma 02:52 ^ 02:52 why was I banned one day before my apology..? 02:52 Emma just please move on. I'm tired of arguing about this. 02:52 ^ 02:52 I have moved on. 02:52 ^ 02:52 Nvm 02:52 In case you guys don't understand 02:52 I am complimenting you for your huge fight that you are putting up 02:52 I don't know why we are still fighting then 02:52 You all are amazing fighters 02:52 Well, thanks I guess. :) 02:52 Fighting is not cool, not funny, not a game. 02:52 Then we will give you the silent treatment then. 02:53 Honestly, white moves first 02:53 That's not our target image. @Emma 02:53 so whenever you guys speak 02:53 I defend 02:53 I consider life like a game of chess. 02:53 Emma we will now just flat out ignore you. 02:53 ^ 02:53 ^ 02:53 What have I said that is wrong exactly? 02:53 ^ 02:53 nvm 02:53 I corrected lies form bittersweet? 02:54 Thats how the second phase started 02:54 In fact lets all go back to where we came from. 02:54 @Emma No, it was how you threatened to make us "suffer eternally". And even if it was a song, it should not have been said. 02:54 with you guys admiting you were exagerating 02:54 I have proof it was a song actually 02:54 @Bob we're ignoring.. 02:54 It sounded like a serious threat to us 02:54 nope, we never said that 02:54 ^^ 02:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYQzQAmX1Xo 02:54 Bob go back to HHW. 02:54 k 02:54 Bye. 02:54 Yea, I think we should all go our seperate ways 02:54 let's just ignore "her" 02:54 Yep 02:54 Bye 02:54 Goodbye and good riddance. 02:54 cya 02:55 I'll just leave a couple words behind: 02:55 Treating me like an animal is quite insulting btw. 02:55 I treated you guys with respect.. 02:55 sheesh 02:55 You picked the wrong wiki to f*** around with, Emma. And, it will likely be the last wiki you f*** around with- ever. 02:55 Oh 02:55 I don't **** around with wikis. 02:55 Aww, thats cute. 06:40 * AWikiBoy521 checks this wiki. 06:40 * AWikiBoy521 detected dog. Although, he has no intention on imitating it. 06:41 * AWikiBoy521 randomly stays in this wiki's chat. For another user or something that have yet to happen. 06:46 * AWikiBoy521 admits that he liked that bot of DoCheonGong for his purpose and "appearance". 2016 02 25